Unlikely Match
by XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX
Summary: A young Neko girl is forced to hide out in the human world from a lustful Neko prince. While hiding she is found out by the spirit team and willingly joins them. Soon she learns that she has rare powers as they teach her to control them HxOC YoukoxOC


Fell out of the sky (YYH)#1

Name: Miaka

Age: 1,716/ 16

Birthday: January 19th

Height: 5'3

Looks: long red hair, reddish pink eyes, curvy figure, pale skin, red cat ears and tail with black lines at the tips.

Clothes: black turtleneck, red cat collar with silver gems embedded, pink open hoodie held together at the top by a silver clasp, black mini skirt, black fingerless gloves, black leggings and boots.

Species: Neko

Personality: kind, shy, lovable, strong willed, gets hyper, playful, and sassy

~Story start~

I watched as the birds around my room fluttered and cheeped. They often would come into my room knowing I wouldn't hurt them. I liked listening to them as I dozed off from time to time.

I lived in a neko village in Makai, in the north. My dad was a wealthy demon, and an advisor to the head neko. I have a small family, two parents, four brothers, and three sisters. I'm the problem child. It goes like this from oldest to youngest: Taro, Mikan, Kane, Jiro, Etsu, Satsuma, Yuki, and me. I had once heard from some of the villagers that my mother was once raped by a demon of the western kingdom. Once she got home she found she was pregnant with me. I don't know if that's true but…

The sun was now gone, and the birds had all went home to there nests. I was lying down on my bed. It was connected to the window, to where I could roll over and fall out. I listened as everyone retired to there rooms and went to sleep. I quietly replayed the events from earlier tonight.

"Please Hoshima-Sama, I will give you anything. Just please don't hurt my family." My father begged kneeling before the head of our village. I was hiding on the stairway listening to there conversation.

"I shall give you anything you ask, my home, my land, money, positions, I would even give you my eldest daughter, Mikan, for your son." He said desperately. I silently cheered. I had always hoped that she would leave before me.

"No, I shall make you a deal. I will drop everything on your record, in exchange for you Daughter, Miaka." My heart-stopped right they're when he said that. ME? Why me?

"B-But your highness, she is only a child. What could you possibly want with her?" Father asked.

"My son, Akira, is quiet taken with her. He has gone to many low levels, to even get a chance to get close to her. He is love stricken to the point of insanity. And I need to make sure that my son will produce many offspring, so why not give him someone that I know he will be content with." He explained. I felt him smirking as he explained this to my fathers fear ridden face. I shivered and awaited my father's reply.

"A-A-Alright…" he whispered in a bearly audible voice. I gasped and ran up into my room. I quietly shut the door and walked over to my bed. A small silver tear ran down my cheek as I collapsed onto my bed. I lied there for an eternity.

That was four hours ago, and I still didn't dare to move. I hated life right now…I wanted to kill father. If he hadn't had spied on his highness we wouldn't be in this mess. Suddenly my father rushed into the room silently and started throwing my suitcases out of my closet.

"Miaka, get up and pack!" he said quickly, "I know you were listening to me and the king, hurry up and meet me down stairs in 15 minutes." I nodded mutely and began packing like the devil was at my heels. I didn't know if he was going to send me off right away, or maybe try and help me. I didn't know. The next thing I knew I was at the bottom of the stairs staring my teary eyed mother dead in the face. She clung to me and cried, and cried, until she couldn't any more.

"Miaka, my darling baby girl, I'm going to miss you. Please be good and try to blend in." she said in a shaky voice. I cocked my head to the side.

"Huh? I thought dad was taking me to the king's so-"

"NEVER!" my mother hissed, " that insignificant little worm is not worthy to have you!" I nodded my head and let a tear fall as I hugged her for the last time. My father came down holding my suitcase. My siblings were all asleep in their rooms, they would never know if my departure.

We silently slunk through the door of our home and into the forest. Since I was a kitten my father had taught me how to fight, use weapons, hone my skills, so we could now move as silent as the plague.

"Miaka," My father uttered under his breath, "I am sending you to human world. Do you have the book I gave you on humans?"

I nodded.

"Good, Hoshima is not stupid enough to send demons into Human World, But remember what you mother said you have to blend in. Retract your ears and tail." I nodded and did so feeling them simply disappear.

We reached the most secluded part of the forest as my father stopped. My heart was beating so fast trying to detect any sign of demons. Father used some of his Spirit energy and opened a portal. The portal was a whirlwind of blue energy forming a large hole in the ground.

"Miaka, please be careful. Don't get caught by Koenma's Spirit Detectives." He gave me a sad look and embraced me.

"I love you, Daddy." I said sniffling, "I promise to be careful."

"Good." He said struggling not to cry. He broke our embrace and handed me my bag, my heart felt like it was breaking. 'I'm leaving…probably for good.' I thought as I clasped the bag and turned to the portal. I glanced back at my father then jumped into the portal, letting some silver tears fall. I tossed to and fro in the blue swirl of energy, it felt like going down one of those tube slides.

Suddenly, the swirl of energy came to an end and I plopped out. Unfortunately I was in the middle of the sky! I let out a scream as I plummeted to the ground. Luckily I landed on a heap of garbage. I groaned and rubbed my butt. I found myself in an ally covered in graffiti and filled with things…I don't even want to mention. I stood up and walked forward into the bright light at the end. Once I was in it, I gasped. It was beautiful! So many lights and sounds and people! There was food and fun and oh so much!

I smiled in awe but remembered I had to get a place to stay. I checked my suitcase and found a small piece of silver plastic wrapped in a note. The note read,

_**Dear Miaka,**_

_**This is called a 'Credit Card' it has money in it you pay for things with this but make sure to get it back from the person you give it to right away**_

_**Love, Father.**_

I studied the piece of plastic for a while then just decided to go with the flow. I shrugged and rummaged through the pack until I found another note.

_**Go to this address and say you request the room you ordered. They'll ask your name. Tell them your name is Sachi Kishimoto. And give them the card.**_

An address was scribbled down on the note. I couldn't tell were I was now, how am I supposed to find this place in a big flashy place like this? I whined looked around for some sign to help me. I whimpered when I found none and nearly started crying. 'What am I gunna do now!' I screamed in my head.

"Excuse me, deary," A warm old voice said. I turned around and faced an old lady who was staring at me. "Is everything alright?" She asked coming closer.

"Why are you crying, sweetie are you lost?" She came next to me and cupped a wrinkled hand around my cheek. I sniffed and nodded. She smiled at me and glanced at my hand.

"Do you know where to go?" She asked, I handed her the piece of paper but I ripped off the note from father. She studied it for a moment the chuckled giving me back the paper.

"Now dear, to get to where your going all you need to do is go up this street for three blocks and make a left it should be the third building in." She smiled at me pointing to where I needed to go. I beamed at her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I said and let go. I dug through my pocket until I found a gold coin. "Here," I said placing it in your palm, "For your kindness." And I disappeared into the crowd. I glanced back at her through the people and saw her staring amazed into her hand. She glanced up trying to spot me, but I was already gone. I did exactly what she told me and found myself in front of a large silver building with glittering windows and a large red entry way. I stood amazed for a moment but realizing how hungry I was; I went inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello," A perky feminine voice chimed, "Welcome to the Emperor's Chamber I'm Sakura, how can I help you?" I pulled out the piece of plastic and handed it to her.

"My name is Sachi Kishimoto I would like the room I ordered." I said in a surprisingly calm tone. There were so many smells and sounds it was scary.

"Alright let me see," She said playing with a glowing box. "Ah there you are and I'll just swipe your card and were done!" She said handing me a gold key that said room 780. "Your room is on floor 17." I glanced at her then walked down the hall to a grey box with sliding doors that gave birth to people and took them inn. I cautiously jumped inside the box and pushed the button that said 17. I waited for a while then jumped out of the box into a hall. I glanced around till I found a door with the number 780 on it. I unlocked the door with the key and went inn locking the door behind me.

"I'm glad dad knows I like high places." I mumbled feeling the emotional weight on my head and shoulders. I glanced about the room. Large red kitchen, big living room with black furniture, red bathroom, and-

"Ah, a bed." I sighed slinking into the large red and gold room. The bed was nice and soft as I fell asleep on it before my head hit the pillow.

~Two days later~

Within the past two days I had managed to learn a bit about how to act around people and such. I was also lucky enough to get a couple jobs to occupy my time. One was at a flouriest shop that had a problem raising their plants. Once I showed them what they were doing wrong they offered me a job.

My other job was at a little craft store that made and sold stuff like hats, bracelets, rings, necklaces, embroidery, gloves, puppets, Ext. I went in to see what they sold and started talking to the owner. She showed me some of the stuff she made and I showed her the necklace I made. It was a ruby engraved with little phoenix in it. When I told her I did it myself she nearly begged me to come work for her.

"Sachi, could you take over at the front desk for me?" One of the other girls at the flower shop asked, "I have to do some quick errands."

"Okay, I'll listen for the bell." I said waving at her from the green house. She shouted thanks and disappeared into the street. I smiled at the Purple Rose bush I made a few weeks ago. I had found some plant food in Makai that I stocked up on that turned flowers into any color I wanted. I believe a nice earth apparition gave it to me. Snipping a few of the Roses I set them in a crystal vase and put them on display with some other flowers. Once I did that I began watering the plants again.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A soft voice called out. I put down the hose I went to the shop. Once I walked in I noticed the only person there was a redheaded boy in a pink shirt and pants. His emerald eyes stared intently at the Purple Roses I had set out.

"Hello, are you looking for anything specific?" I asked from behind the desk. He turned to me and smiled gently.

"Yes, May I ask how did you manage to grow Purple Roses?" He asked lifting one out of the vase and lifting it up to his face to smell. I stared at him a moment, suddenly I felt a high level of spirit energy come from him. I flinched but managed to smile thinking, 'oh no, what if he's one of Hoshima's demons? Or worse a Spirit Detective?'

"Oh, well we used Food coloring." I lied; I heard one of the girls say something about that once.

"I see, and who grew these lovely plants? Was it you?" he said setting his stare on me. His gaze was piercing; I nearly felt it on my skin.

"Yes, I usually take care of the plants." I smiled, amazingly, and straightened up.

"I see, I would like to buy these then." He said lifting up five Purple Roses.

"Okay, that'll be $14.67," I said and held out my hands, "And I'll just put those in some water." He walked up to me gracefully and placed them in my hands. As he did he brushed his fingers against my palm. As he did he went ridged then smiled down at me. I smiled back nervously. 'Did he sense my Spirit Energy?' I panicked in my mind as I set the flowers in a portable little water container at the stem. I brought them out and gave them to him and once he paid he turned to leave but changed his mind.

"I noticed your looking a little pale," he said sweetly, "Be careful not to catch anything." Then he turned and left with the flowers. I let out a breath and rested my hand on the desk. 'Who is he?' I thought returning to work.

Once I left there and went to my other job I started right away on a new necklace I was dying to make! The owner of the shop was very rich so she could afford to buy real jewels so I could make jewelry. I walked in the shop greeting the owner.

"Oh Sachi, this man is looking for a special necklace, could you help him out?" She asked motioning to a tall man in a blue uniform and orange hair.

"Of course," I said politely, "Please come with me?" he walked with me to the back and I turned to him.

"So what kind of necklace are you looking for?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Well, This girl I'm in love with, it's her birthday." He explained in a low dumb voice, "And I wanted to get her a necklace that I know she would like so…um…"

"Well, what dose she like? Favorite color stuff like that." I asked getting out my tools a long needle, a flamethrower (small), and some material.

"Well, her favorite color is blue, and she loves the snow and birds, and she's really nice." He said slowly. I 'Hn'ed and then smiled up at him.

"I got it!" I said, "You go pick out a chain for the necklace and I'll get to work on the other stuff, okay? I'll come get you when im done." I shooed him out and went to the table. I picked out a medium sized smooth blue Jem and some liquid silver. I heated up the Jem so it was soft on the outside and started carving little snowflakes in the air with a Swallow soaring through them. Once I did that I filled the carvings with the liquid silver. After letting it cool for a few minutes I went out to find the man waiting outside the door.

"Do you have the chain?" I asked holding out my hand. He stared at me like I was crazy but still handed me the chain. I raised a brow to him then went inside attached the Jem to the chain and put it in a black box with velvet cream lining. I came out and handed it to him.

"Thank you very much!" He said happily yet in a nervous way, then left to pay humming an odd song about a girl named 'Yukina'. 'I'm just meeting a bunch of odd people today.' I thought and went to work for the rest of the day. But a thought kept nagging at my brain, 'Do you really think they sensed my energy?'


End file.
